Astrophile
by gelpenVEVO
Summary: There were few things Kit Bianchi was curious about in life. She was curious about why that Chinese food place in Hell's Kitchen was really good, she was curious about the little splash of white over her hedgehog's nose. Kit was curious about her lab partner, Peter and how those bruises just show up. Kit was curious. post!cw. Peter/OC


_**wow well, hello ! long time no see, i suppose. this is the first proper fanfiction i've written in a while and originally, it was really only written for wattpad (it's up under stars on there!) but my friends persuaded me to post it up on here !**_

 _ **with that being said, the format and the word count is going to be quite low. this is more of a story about two kids who happen to have powers/mutations/whatever you wanna call them just being kids than anything else. i normally don't write stuff with word counts so low, but for this i've found it never really wants to break that 600 word count ? oh well.**_

 _ **so, without making this any longer: i don't own anything except for kit (and anything else you might not recognize) ! i just really enjoyed mcu's (and tom holland's) version of peter and wanted to document my take on him, i suppose !**_

* * *

"tell me a piece of your history that you've never said out loud, pull the rug from beneath my feet and shake me to the ground;  
wrap me around your fingers,  
break the silence open wide before it seeps into my ears and fills me from the inside out."

- _the silence_ by **bastille** ( _bad blood_ , 2013)

* * *

"My little astrophile." Angel Bianchi whispered into her youngest child's hair, watching as Kit stared up at the stars, "I'm off to bed, _mija_." She told her, getting up from the hammock they were lying on.

Kit nods, mumbling a goodnight to her mother, watching as she walked to the exit to the roof. She bit her lip, glancing back up at the sky as she tapped her fingers against her thighs. She had to be careful not to let anyone see what she could do. Sometimes, Kit didn't even wanna see what she could do.

Once she heard the soft click of the door, she let her eyes glow blue and she lifted up her hand, watching the tips of her fingers start to glow. Kit grinned, watching as she wiggled her fingers, the blue glows lacing themselves through her fingers. The tails that followed the blue balls of lights reminded her of glitter; the same blue glitter Roman Gupta accidentally dumped in her hair a few months ago. She was _still_ washing glitter out of her hair!

Then, she heard it. _'BANG, BANG'_ It was a shot in the dark; literally. Kit's eyes widened as she stumbled off the hammock, hearing a scream from below. It was the scream of a toddler, a child. It took Kit a moment to process it before she realized she knew that scream. She _knew_ those cries. They were of her niece's, Sirius. Kit crawled to the edge of the roof, sitting on her knees as she looked over, her eyes widening at the scene below. Through the dim lighting the streetlights gave her, she could see her niece on the ground, next to the body of Percy and some guy just standing there.

He was just standing there! How could he stand there, and listen to the cries of Sirius while Percy bled out?

Kit was angry. She was upset. She felt herself getting worked up as tears fell down her face. Hundreds of things ran through her brain as she shook, not noticing the build-up of the blue glow on the tips of her fingers.

Kit finally let out a scream, a scream of both frustration and pain. A scream of pain as the blue light _exploded_ out of her fingers and threw her back, further onto the roof. Listening to the yells of pain from the man who just killed Percy and the cries of her niece as she lied there. Kit listened as the yells of the man slowly died out, leaving just the screams of Sirius. Kit stared up at the stars, too scared to move as the screams of Angel joined the screams of Sirius.

Kit couldn't think. Kit had hundreds of things running through her mind, she could only comprehend one word: **_supernova._**

Percy is dead. _supernova._ Sirius is an orphan. _supernova._ I just killed a man. _supernova._

 ** _SUPERNOVA._**

* * *

 _ **let me know what you think of the prologue through reviews, pms, messages on tumblr, anything ! i'd just really love to hear some feedback on whether or not i should post the first chapter on here ! as always, thanks for reading !**_


End file.
